


Happy DeathDay (Pentniss)

by SeductiveFishy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Arackniss - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PentNiss, Romance, Shameless Smut, Sir Pentious - Freeform, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveFishy/pseuds/SeductiveFishy
Summary: After a stressful day at work, Arackniss returns home to his lover.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Happy DeathDay (Pentniss)

**Author's Note:**

> *warning: this fic is purely smut*

Arackniss had been out all day at a job with Henroin. He had arrived at his father’s warehouse on the opposite side of town at the break of dawn to get the details on the job. His father was in a bad mood as always, and immediately took it out on the smaller spider upon sight. Arackniss was used to his father’s anger and barely flinched upon being slapped across the face, kicked, pushed and pulled. He knew he had to act tough in order to avoid this father’s wrath from worsening. Arackniss never let a cry slip from his lips during his father’s outburst, not only because this wasn’t his first time being beaten, but also because he was terrified what would happen if he did.

\----------- 

His job was simple. Travel to the west side of Pentagram City and eliminate a target. A new gun dealer had made a large purchase from Henroin weeks prior and had passed fake bills to the courier. When Henroin realized he had been scammed the courier was immediately shot. What a pathetic mistake to make, and how dare he make The Family look stupid. Jobs like these were typical for Arackniss. He was an excellent shot and his multitude of eyes assisted with making sure his shot was exact each and every time.

A black car dropped Arackniss off in a dark alley way. The small spider lazily sauntered out of the dark alley, making his way down the street to a tall apartment building. The petite spider demon wanted to be inconspicuous and lit a cigarette as he made his way around the back of the building. Not wanting to be noticed walking through the building, he instead used his muscular legs to jump up to the fire escape landing. Skipping every other step, Arackniss quickly ran up the stairs, his small feet barely making a sound as he moved. Arriving at the roof Arackniss kept himself low. Though he was much higher than any other building nearby, he did not want to be spotted. He quickly manifested his rifle, snapping different sights onto the barrel and setting up a small tripod to steady the gun.

Laying on his stomach Arackniss peered through the scope of the rifle. He knew where his target worked and when he should be leaving the building. The spider demon patiently waited with his finger on the trigger, staring down the scope to the building that was a mere thousand feet away.

After about 5 minutes of waiting a slender figure emerged from the building, a cigar hanging loosely from his lips. Arackniss had been staring at a photo of his target on his phone, propped next to the tripod, and upon seeing the demon exiting the building down the street he held his breath and steadied his shoulders.

BANG

\-----------

After eliminating his target, the petite spider demon reported back to his father on the east side of town. Arackniss always hoped his father would be pleased with him after a successful job -maybe thank him- yet he never received more than a nod from the stoic man. Having no other jobs that needed done, Arackniss was able to leave.

The place the spider demon called home was back on the west side of town. Having no car of his own meant he would have to walk back. Henroin would never allow one of their “work” vehicles to be used for something not “work” related. Besides, Arackniss had an apartment near his father’s warehouse. This wasn’t the place he called home, however.

After a couple hours of walking he had finally made it to his destination. By now the sun was set on Pentagram City and darkness had begun to engulf the underworld once again. His six hands stuffed into his pockets, he quietly made his way up the drive, slipping through a guard’s gate in the process. Being this small had its benefits sometimes! Arackniss entered the home quietly, allowing the door to softly click behind him and he crept up the grand staircase to his bedroom. Once in the room he quietly entered his bathroom, stripping his clothes off. Arackniss winced as he suddenly remembered all his father had done to him that morning. Staring in the mirror the spider demon was met with bruises covering his chest, peeking from under his thin chest fur. Dried blood on his face caught his attention. He didn’t realize he had a cut under his eyes after his father struck his face.

Arackniss turned on his shower, allowing the water to get as hot as it could before stepping in. Humidity filled the bathroom, a thick fog filling the room. Arackniss allowed the boiling hot water to pour down his body. He wanted to forget all he had done during the day. He wanted his father to be proud of him, to thank him, to love him. A sigh escaped Arackniss’s lips. “As if...” he muttered.

After sitting on the floor of the shower for what felt like an eternity, Arackniss pulled himself from the shower, roughly drying his hair with a towel before throwing it to the floor. He entered his bedroom, pulling a pair of boxers from his dresser and putting them on.

Staring at his luxurious king-sized bed, complete with red and gold comforter and fancy embroidered pillows, the spider demon ran his hand through his wet hair, a sigh escaping him. Though this room was ten - no - a hundred times better than his apartment at the warehouse, this was not where Arackniss wanted to sleep tonight.

Arackniss quietly walked from his room down the long hallway, his six arms folded across his chest. He silently slipped through a cracked open door, not wanting to wake the figure he could see sleeping in the bed in front of him.

The room he had entered was grand. It always amazed him how gorgeous the home (mansion?) he was living in was. Dark colored floors, a massive bed adorned with black and red sheets, gold curtains.

Arackniss crept to the side of the bed, slowly pulling the sheets down and slipping under them, trying not to wake the snake demon next to him.

“Niss...?” Dammit. The snake demon slowly rolled over, curious if his lover had returned or if he was hearing things. “Niss... what happened to you,” the snake whispered, looking at his boyfriend and running his hand down the spider’s chest and abdomen. The spider flinched and leaned away from the touch, reclining on the bed and laying on his pillow.

Moonlight poured through an open window nearby, illuminating the small spider’s muscular body. Though he was covered in fur, the fur on his torso was thin. The bruises shone through his fur as if someone had spilled black ink on a white piece of paper.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m fine. It’s just work.” The spider said sternly, suddenly wondering if coming to his lovers’ room was a bad idea. “I wish you wouldn’t go there. You always come back like this. You know I could protect you, if you’d only let me.” The snakes voice was calm, quiet. If the room wasn’t dead silent, he wouldn’t have been heard by the spider.

“Like I said. Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.” Arackniss crosses his arms under his head, closing his eyes. Maybe if the snake thought he was going to sleep he would stop pestering him about his day. He was wrong. Arackniss felt the snake shift his position, now leaning over him. He opened his eyes to see the snake glaring at him, his eyes almost glowing in the darkness.

“I hate when you sssay that. It’sss my job to worry about you,” the snakes voice was angry, hissing more prominent when he spoke. “Niss, I lo-“ he couldn’t finish his sentence before the spider demon had grabbed his neck, pulling the snake down to him.

Arackniss kissed his man harshly, quickly parting his lips to force his tongue into the man’s mouth. The snake was stunned by this at first but quickly warmed up to his boyfriend’s eager kisses, parting his lips as well. His own forked tongue working its way into his boyfriends’ mouth, the taste turning him on.

The snake worked his serpent-like body between his lover’s legs, leaning forward and pushing his weight into the spider’s groin.  
“Pent...” the spider moaned between kisses. “Hmm.?” Moaned the snake. “I want you... now.”

This was all Sir Pentious needed to hear. He slipped his arms under the petite spider, rolling over with Arackniss now on top of him. Arackniss couldn’t help but admire the snake’s body below him. Pentious’s hood was tied back into a low ponytail, the yellow scales of his chest shining in the moonlight.

Pentious saw his lover staring and smirked, placing a hand on the spider’s head and lightly pushing. Arackniss slid down the snake’s body, placing kisses down his chest until he got to the snake’s member. Well, members. He propped himself up using his middle set of arms, his upper set of arms working on the snake’s body. Arackniss took no time to lick up and down both shafts, taking one in each hand as he placed kisses up and down them.

Pentious twitched at the affection, placing his hand on Arackniss’s head once more. A moan left him, begging for more. Arackniss smirked at this and licked up and down the length of the cock in his left hand, before slipping the tip in his mouth. “Oh, fuck,” the snake moaned, pushing the spiders head. Arackniss allowed it, taking the whole of the snake’s shaft in his mouth. Pentious groaned, bucking into his lover’s throat repeatedly.

Arackniss loved the reaction he was getting from his lover. He was grateful his gag reflex was practically non-existent. He allowed Pentious to continue ramming his face into his groin until he could take no more. Arackniss pulled his head up to catch his breath. “Jesus Pent, ease up,” the spider said with a quiet chuckle before moving his attention to the second cock in front of him. His hand moved to the now slick cock, pumping it with his left hand. He took his lovers neglected member in his right hand, lightly squeezing it as he placed the tip in his mouth, bobbing his head.

Arackniss couldn’t see it but Pentious was in heaven. One arm was thrown above his head across his pillow, the other arm laying across his eyes. His mouth hung open, shaky breaths escaping him.

Arackniss continued bobbing on Pent’s cock a while longer before the oh so familiar taste of pre cum filled his mouth. The spider demon knew his lover would finish soon if he didn’t stop, and he didn’t want to things to end too soon.

The petite spider demon slowly lifted his head up from the snake’s lap, allowing all the saliva in his mouth to drip down to the cocks under him. Pentious removed his arm from his eyes feeling Arackniss moving and looked to him, a smile growing on his face. “You ready, Nissy?” He hummed, pulling the spider up to his chest. Arackniss couldn’t respond before Pentious grabbed his face, tilting his chin up and pulling him into a deep kiss. Pentious pushed himself off the mattress into a sitting position, allowing Arackniss to remove his boxers with his lowermost set of arms before resting back down into his man’s lap. The snake demon rested his back against the ornate headboard of the bed, bucking his wet groin against his boyfriend’s ass.

“My, my... someone’s eager, hmm?” Arackniss said, finally pulling away from their kiss - their tongues briefly connected by a small strand of saliva. The snake demons’ hands found their way to the spider’s ass, gently sinking his claws into the skin. “Mmm, fuck,” the spider whispered, his head leaning into the crook of the man’s neck.

Pentious wasted no time in pulling his claws against Arackniss’s cheeks harder, spreading them and lightly pressing the tip of one of his members to the spider’s entrance. Arackniss gasped; though this was not the first time they had done this, it still hurt every time. Pentious groaned feeling his tip slip in, and kissed Arackniss on the cheek reassuringly. “Are you okay?” He quietly whispered to the spider. Arackniss said nothing but nodded into Pens shoulder. After a quiet moment of kissing and waiting in the darkness, Arackniss began moving, slowly working his hips down the length of his lover’s member.

Feeling almost all his lover within him, Arackniss leaned away from Pentious’s chest, forcing his body the rest of the way down his lovers’ cock. Pentious, not realizing his eyes had been closed, snapped them open at the movement, admiring his man in the moonlight. The pale blue light rolling over the thin yet muscular build of the spider, his strong arms and grey fur, his light pink eyes rolling back, it was almost too much for the snake demon. Arackniss was quietly moaning and hissing in ecstasy of the feeling.

Pentious relaxed against the headboard, allowing Arackniss to rock and bounce at his own pace. The snake demons hands had been resting on the spiders thighs as he became accustomed to the size within him, but now that Niss was picking up pace, Pentious took it upon himself to take hold of the spiders own cock, pumping it to the rhythm the spider was already moving at.

Arackniss moaned loudly at the touch, barely able to open his eyes due to the sheer pleasure he was in. Pentious had been lightly bucking into Arackniss as he rose and dropped onto his length but paused suddenly.

“Niss, do you think we could try something... different?” The snake whispered. The spider demons’ eyes opened, unsure of what was being asked of him. “You mean, like a different position?” The spider demon asked, panting and out of breath. He was used to the snake putting him in different positions, tying his arms, etc.

“No, Nissy. Do you think... do you think you could try both?” Arackniss’s eyes went wide. “Pent... what are you asking?” Pentious wasn’t sure if he should’ve asked. Had he angered his lover? Was he asking too much? Pentious looked away from Arackniss, slightly embarrassed.

Arackniss could feel the tension and awkwardness emanating from the snake. He knew exactly what was being asked of him, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid. “Fuck... Pen...” Arackniss grumbled. Partially from the question at hand and partially from holding still for too long. Though the spider demon said his name, the snake did not return the gaze.

“Pen... I’ll try. But go easy ok? I don’t need ta be sent to a second afterlife.” Arackniss whispered. He himself was embarrassed at what was being asked of him, but he didn’t want to let down the one person in hell that he loved. Pentious whipped his head back to look at his spider as Arackniss leaned forward on Pentious’s shoulder for support. Grinding his hips against Pen he felt some of his fear leave him. He grabbed the snake’s chin roughly and pulled him into a deep kiss, forcing his tongue into the others mouth, grinding harder and harder against the snake’s wide hips.

“Niss... slow down. Lift up.” Pentious could tell his lover was nervous and wanted the feeling of ecstasy back but coming now would help neither of them. Arackniss obliged Pentious’s request, raising his bottom to the tip of Pentious’s shaft. The snake demon aligned his second member with the first and lightly pressed the tip to the spider demons’ entrance.

If Arackniss could’ve jumped to the ceiling he would’ve. He hissed at the pain; it felt as if he was being ripped in half. However, he could see Pentious was enjoying himself. The snake demons face was burrowed in the spider’s chest, moaning and hissing loudly.

“F-Fuck Pen... Move.” Though it sounded like words of anger, Arackniss was thinking anything but that. It was an order. Wasting no time Sir Pentious moved, thrusting gently upwards. Arackniss couldn’t tell if he wanted to vomit or scream. How was it possible to feel so good and bad at the same time? A soft moan escaped his lips, his eyes clenched shut tightly.

Pentious, already leaning upright against the headboard, leaned forward and coiled his tail up around the two. Rather than Arackniss straddling him, the snake demon was now holding the spider whose legs were tightly wound around his back. “Nissss.... are you sssure you’re okay,” the serpent hissed, a cocky, yet worried smile on his face.

“I... I don’t know Penny, I think s-!” The spider couldn’t finish his sentence before the snake demon grabbed his hips, pushing him down the rest of the two shafts. Arackniss grit his teeth, stifling a scream by pressing his face back into his boyfriends’ neck and groaning loudly.

Sir Pentious quickly changed positions, rolling Arackniss onto his back, placing his fragile legs over his inner arms. The snake demon stretched his arms out, intertwining his fingers with the spiders and pushing Arackniss’s hands above his head. His middle set of arms laid limply to his sides while his lower set went back to stroking his own member.

“Niss... I love you ssso much,” Pentious whispered into the smaller’s ear, before beginning thrusting again. Arackniss felt a million emotions flowing through him. Pain, lust, and love overtaking him. How was it he was stuck in this insufferable hell, yet still managed to find someone that cared about him. He wasn’t even able to find love when he was alive, but here? There was nowhere else he’d rather be than right here with his beloved snake.

“God... Pen... I... love you... too...” Arackniss was able to get his sentence out through shaky breaths and moans. “But... I’m close...” Arackniss’s eyes were still squeezed shut, the pleasure he was feeling was almost overwhelming. The slightest movement the snake made at this point felt like a truck slamming into his prostate.

Looking down at his spider, moonlight reflecting off his toned body, eyes squeezed shut and mouth agape, gasping for air; Pentious could feel he was there too. It only took a few more firm thrusts and Pentious let out a loud hiss, biting Arackniss’s neck and messily filling his lover. Three of Arackniss’s hands had clutched the bed sheets so hard they shredded. Feeling his snake finish so strongly sent him over the edge, effectively covering his chest in come.

Pentious, exhausted, laid down on top of his lover, allowing the smaller’s legs to come down from their position on his arms. Arackniss’s legs were shaking, causing Pentious to grin arrogantly before kissing the spider on the cheek.

“Happy DeathDay, Arackniss.”


End file.
